


Having a Ball

by Charulein



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Character Study, Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charulein/pseuds/Charulein
Summary: While balls may not be the fun time they seem, lucky encounters might await one there.
Kudos: 7





	Having a Ball

Being born a Crownguard had many great sides to it, be it access to education, lessons in swordsmanship, hiding the whole magic thing. 

Having to attend balls and functions was  _ not _ one of these, however.

“Lady Luxanna, please stop fussing so much, you’re here to represent the house Crownguard,” her mother’s servant reprimanded her, making a few final adjustments to her dress and hair. “Don’t forget to make the best impression you can, as any of these fine gentlemen could be future suitors.”

Lux only rolled her eyes, having heard the same thing over and over. “I’m only here because refusing would dishonour my family's name. We’ll be leaving after the first dance, so don’t get too comfortable.”

She followed the attendant into the great hall, descending down the stairs as her title and name were read aloud. On the outside Lux mimed the perfect daughter, threading together elegance and enchanting smiles with ease. When she noticed how all the  _ fine gentlemen _ were eyeing her up, however, a feeling of pure dread spread in her gut - she wished to be anywhere but here. 

Serving as an Illuminator bought her some time, but Lux knew that her mother was planning on marrying her off to some patrician house. The thought did not sit well with her, but at least tonight she could do her best to evade any and all suitors.

Many pairs of eyes were following her as she moved through the ballroom, greeting many a soul but not missing a step. It was like a game to her, the rules simple and the players always the same. A quick nod here and there, listening to the latest news and most importantly: never stopping to move.

House Laurent seemed to be the talk of the ball as Lux passed by groups. It was only then, that she noticed the head of the house herself standing by the balcony, her only company a glass of champagne. She was dressed elegantly, yes, yet she wore not a dress, but a suit, tailored perfectly to her - quite stunning - physique. The rumours about Fiora of house Laurent never doing anything traditionally had some truth to it.

Lux’ curiosity was piqued, yet she was debating whether approaching her would be a good idea. The last time she saw Fiora was at the whole duel-to-the-death ordeal. Lux was still a child then, but sometimes grudges run deep, and she held a healthy sense of respect toward her. Her time for pondering was cut short as a son of the Buvelle family moved towards her. 

So she plunged into the unknown and hoped that it would not end with a blade to her neck.

“Lady Fiora of house Laurent, it is an honor to finally meet you,” Lux said, a sincere smile gracing her lips as she bowed her head in the way her mother so stubbornly taught her.

“Lady Crownguard,” Fiora responded with no contempt whatsoever. She reached out for Lux’ hand and placed a kiss upon it. “Or may I simply call you Lux?”

All eyes were upon them in an instant, and Lux knew they’d be the talk of the week.

She would not come to regret her decision, however.

**Author's Note:**

> I think they'd be friends tbh.


End file.
